Last Song
by Kiki Yushima
Summary: Toax's journal as he grows up and watches Majora destroy Hyrule.
1. Author Notes

Okay, yeah, author's notes. I know ya hate 'em, but they're necessary for this one.

this is one of the two companion stories for "Hearts, Tears and Time." This one's Toax's journal.

You may want to read Hearts, Tears and Time if you haven't. This'll make a bit more sense if you do.

There may be some small contradictions to Zelda canon, so sorry if there are. I've researched while doing this, but I don't remember everything.

So, first off. Lineages. There are some names that are only one letter difference. This'll help you keep them straight.

Din-Ikur (god of warriors)  
-Nara: Goddess of animals  
-Fawna: Goddess of mothers, home (children post-Majora/Toax)  
-Taron: God of deceit (fear post-Majora/Toax)  
-Majora: Goddess of tricksters, children, inspiration and fear

Nayru-Somil: god of truth, oaths (strength, sacrifice post Majora/Toax)  
-Ekur: god of ghosts, shadows, death rites  
-Thoron: god of disease, famine  
-Mari: goddess of thieves, assassins (tricksters post Majora/Toaz)  
-Toax: god of strength, sacrifice

Farore-Naron: god of astrology, astronomy (inspiration post Majora/Toax)  
Elai: diplomacy, neutrality  
Neron: god business, agriculture  
Saturu: goddess healing/medicine

Second. Dates. According to Kiki Hyrule (one of my oldest characters, daughter to OoT Link and Zelda), time in Hyrule is by the moon. There are eight moons of four weeks with 24 days. Which makes years 192 days. Don't ask me; she was was the one that told me.

Third. the first entry says he's only two years old. If you remember from HTaT (Hearts, Tears and Time), it said Majora and Toax grew quickly to match their siblings and cousins who were still growing. He's probably matured about 6-7 years old when he's about two.

So, yeah. I think that's about it for now...


	2. Entry 1

22 day 8 moon 502 years

Aged 2 years

Today was fun. Uncle Ikur taught me how to do the spin attack. It's a hard move, but Uncle is sure I'll get it soon enough. I'm glad. I'm already really behind Thoron in training. Yeah, he's a hundred years older than me but I want to be as good as him. I ask him to help me with my training, but he always just says I'm a kid. He says he doesn't know why I even try. He says I messed everything up, just like Majora. What does that mean? All we want is to play with them. They don't like us, the older kids. What did we do? We only ever been ourselves. I don't get it.

The older kids make fun of us. They say we're mistakes that shouldn't have happened. We ruined everything, Majora and me. What did we do? I try to tell Mother these things, but she just smiles and says it'll pass. She says kids will always be mean and will always get over it. I don't think she knows that they've hit me and Majora. Ekur and Thoron are the main meanies. Why don't my brothers like me?

Elai, Nara, Fawna and Saturu don't do anything to us. They just ignore us. They're not fun. Majora says they're weird for girls. Mari helps my brothers and Taron, her brother. Mari says she likes to see us squirm. Squirming isn't fun. It makes me feel bad, like I can't do anything right. Majora says Mari's weird for a girl. I believe her, but if all the girls are weird, what's normal?

At least I have Majora to play with. I guess she's the normal girl. Not that it matters. She's fun but I kinda prefer to spend time with Uncle Ikur. He's so old and wise and knows a whole lot. I like to learn to fight. Uncle Ikur refuses to teach Majora so I teach her what I know. Majora learns real fast. We spar with each other and she wins sometimes. It's weird. I'm the one that's spent lotsa time with Uncle Ikur to learn these things. She seems to learn them so fast. She has it perfect really fast. I asked Mother why Majora learns so fast and she said Majora is a prodigy. I don't know what it means, though.

Oh. It's time for bed. Lights out time. Tomorrow, Uncle Ikur is teaching me some fire magic with Aunt Din. It's going to be so fun!


	3. Entry 2

10 day 2 moon 510 year

Aged 10 years

Today was awful. Mari, Taron and Thoron beat Majora to a blood pulp and left her to die. Of course, it's not possible for us to die since we're immortal, but still... Why would they do something so awful? Mari and Taron are her siblings for Mother's sake!

I understand now what they meant by Majora and I screwed up everything when we were born. But it's not our fault! We didn't choose to be born!

But the scene was just horrible. Majora and I had been playing in the forest. Well, she'd been making jewelery out of flowers in a clear and I'd been practicing some of my sword moves. She likes to watching me practice and I watch out for her. The amount of harassment from my brother and cousins has increased a lot in the past few weeks and moon. I don't know why; I've never been able to understand them.

Anyway. She was innocently playing and me practicing when I heard my mother calling me. I hesitated and looked at Majora, her dark brown hair shimmering in the sun, her face framed by flowers.... I knew that something would happen if I left her, but my mother calling was overpowering... I really regret going now.

I was only gone twenty minutes. When I came back, I was in shock. The scene was awful. All the flowers were cut down, the surrounding trees were black and withered, the dirt churned up. My heart sunk as I ran to the middle of the clearing where Majora was laying. Her long, beautiful hair was cut short and caked against her face with her blood. Her gentle face was so badly cut up.. I felt sick. Why had those three done this? It was so awful. Destroying her just for their amusement. All she ever wanted was to play. She'd never harmed anyone or anything. She was so gentle and kind...

I gathered her in my arms. She normally looked tiny and defenseless, but this banged up... She looked delicate as the small flowers she made jewelery with. She felt so light. I feared a breeze would take her away.

I ran through the woods to Aunt Saranova's house. She was the best healer of my aunts. She was shocked to see how badly Majora had been beaten up. She looked over Majora and I quickly recognized Thoron's swords moves. I was angry. I knew he was disgusting, but this was an all new level.

I ran home and went to Mother. I told her what happened and she was shocked, too. She told me to get Aunt Din and I did. We met at Aunt Saranova's house. Aunt Din was also shocked and turned to Mother. They began arguing and Aunt Saranova stopped them. She settled the argument though I didn't know where they were saying. It was a language only my aunts and mother can speak. Mother and Aunt Din clearly wanted nothing to do with each other at that second, then Aunt Din looked at me.

She grabbed me by the collar, demanding I tell her why I'd done this. I told her I didn't; I said I knew it was Thoron, Taron and Mari. She refused to believe me and pushed me against the wall, demanding I tell the truth. I sobbed as I repeated myself. She's so strong... I'll probably be bruised a few days...

Mother grabbed Aunt Din and forced her away from me. She said Aunt Din had no reason not to believe me, that my reaction showed I was telling the truth. Aunt Saranova backed Mother and Aunt Din was even angrier, thinking they were against her. I was scared. I knew Aunt Din's anger, but she was close to unleashing her Wrath; I just knew.

Majora groaned then and caught our attention. She asked why her mother was beating me up. She said I saved her, then she passed out again. I knew Majora was in a lot of pain. She'd never passed out from pain before, even when I'd accidentally broken her arm a few years ago while we were sparring. I felt my stomach knot in anger at Mari, Thoron and Taron. They had no right to hurt Majora!

Mother and Aunt din each put a hand on my shoulder. They would talk to the three and punish them. I was glad. They needed to be punished badly for this. Majora had never hurt them and they tried to kill her.

I'll give an update tomorrow. It's late since we just got back from Aunt Saranova's. We stayed until she assured us Majora would be all right. The only thing is that she'll probably be scarred especially on her face. I wonder what Majora will look like...


	4. Entry 3

11 day 2 moon 510 year

Aged 10 years

This probably sounds awful, but I'm glad those three got punished horribly. They were banished to the Underworld for a week. They obviously weren't happy, but I am. They deserved it after what they did to Majora.

I visited Majora around midday. She was sitting up, but staring at the wall. Before I went into the room, Aunt Saranova warned me not to stare or do anything like that. Majora was very sensitive about how she looked now.

I sat in the chair next to the bed and talked to her, acting like nothing had happened. She was silent the whole time. It wasn't unusual, but the way she was being quiet was. There was a lot of tenseness from her and I heard her crying. She turned around and I saw her. She still looked the same to my normal eyes. The yes of the part of me that saw everything neutrally saw the real Majora.

Her whole face was scarred. The left side of her mouth was turned down in a permanent grimace. She had a long scar over her left eye which was still swollen shut. Another noticeable scar was the one that went from her fore head to chin raggedly on the right side of her face. Another scar crisscrossed it on her forehead. Innumerable smaller scars crossed her face. From what I could see, her arms and chest were also scarred.

My heart sunk when she spoke to me. I'll never forget the hurt and anger in her voice as she said, "Look at me! I'm a monster!" I only saw the Majora I'd known, pretty and unscarred. She would never look scarred to me, no matter what.

I talked to her for hours, apologising for leaving her, telling her I'd never see her differently. She just remained silent, a bitter look on her face. I had always been able to cheer her up. It seemed I wouldn't be able to pull her out of this...

Before I stood up, I took her hand and told her I'd always be her friend. I'd never hurt her. I'd always protect her from now on. She looked up at me, a little bit of hope and happiness in her unswollen eye. I squeezed her hand and left the room, my heart sinking with grief and hatred. My brother and cousins had done this to Majora when she'd done nothing. They'd blackened a pure soul. They would pay. They all would.


	5. Entry 4

18 day 2 moon 510 year

Aged 10 years

Those three got back from the Underworld yesterday. They taunted me, but I ignored the, continuing to train. I've worked hard over the past week and a day to become stronger. Uncle Ikur is very impressed with my sudden resolve, but he knows why I'm doing it. While he approves of my hard work, he doesn't seem to approve of my motives behind it. He's never liked Majora for some reason. He's favored his older three kids. I hate parents playing favorites.

I've also noticed a change in Majora since that day. She's bitter and angry, but I do see a little of the old her. She still laughs sometimes, but it's half hearted at best. It's awful to see how much she's changed. I hate Thoron now. I used to look up to him so much until about two years ago. We became rivals ever since I surpassed him in ability. Uncle Ikur says often that I'm a prodigy when it comes to the ways of the warrior. I'm glad.

I challenged Thoron to a bout of swordplay to day. Since I know his pride, I knew he would accept. He did.

The bout started out normally. I was winning and Thoron wasn't happy. That's when he started fighting dirty. He kept trying to trip me and hit me with the pommel of his sword. Of course, I didn't fall for his tricks, but I was getting angry. I abandoned the code of honor Uncle Ikur had taught me and was starting to fight dirty, too. Why fight a battl eyou couldn't win without trying everything?

But, when I changed tactics, Thoron looked surprised. Since he was used to me fighting honorably, he wasn't expecting me to fight dirty. I knew I was on his level now, but I didn't care; all that mattered was winning.

And win I did. After twenty-five minutes of a stalemate, I pulled out the dirtiest trick in the book: I kneed him where it hurt. Much to my satisfaction, he fell to the ground and writhed in pain. Mair and Taron watched, shocked. They were clearly surprised I had done that. I know it was wrong to, but it really doesn't matter to me; it was for Majora.

I went back to visit her after the bout. I told her all the details and she laughed at the end genuinely. IT was a ray of the old her I was glad to see. She seemed truly happy for the first time since then.

Tomorrow, I'll go pick some flowers for her. Maybe I'll try my hand at making the little jewelery pieces she loves so much. I'll do anything to see her smile like she used to.


	6. Entry 5

23 day 6 moon 515 year

Aged 15 years

It pains me to see how much Majora has changed since that day five years ago. For the first few moons, I thought there was hope she would go back to the way she had been before, that she would recover. My thoughts were built on false hope. She had become much too bitter and hateful.

We have grown apart. Though she embraced me for two years after that day, she began to pull away from me. I don't know why. She's become skiddish and silent around me. The look in her eyes speaks of grief and loss. She wants my friendship back, but she feels too far away.

I feel the same way. I feel the chasm between us, but I still feel the old bond. I want it back, but those carefree days can't be brought back.

I still see her face as unmarred. Though she's becoming a young woman now, I see the face under the scars. I see the hidden smiles and deep contemplation. I know Majora better than I know anyone else. She knows me better than she knows anyone else. No matter how much she hides her emotions, I can always see them. I always will.

I just wish I could see her smile truly once more.


	7. Entry 6

8 day 1 moon 525 year

Aged 25 years

Majora has seemed to retain her child like nature all these years. It's strange. She still wants to play though all of us have moved beyond that stage. Sometimes...she reaches out to me to play with her and I can feel part of the bond we shared as children.

I accompany her when she asks me to play with her just because it allows me to see the true her. But the games she plays are twisted. She takes trees and forms them into strange creatures she calls dekus. The young ones are fine enough, acting as children do, but the older ones plot against the Hylians. They raid the Hylian settlements and sometimes kill them.

She also turns normal creatures into hideous beasts. From the noble wolf she has created something named the Wolfos. They are bloodthirsty creatures, intent on nothing but destroying Hylians that venture into the forest. The main gathering place is the Forbidden Meadow, the clearing where it happened. It is her headquarters, home to her twisted experiments.

I don't follow her because I'm reminded too much of that day. I can't understand why she lingers there. The only reason I can think is that it fosters her hatred toward the three.

But I can still see the old her. She still makes her flower jewelery and plays with the woodland creatures. She still swims in Lake Hylia. She still smiles sometimes.

I know this should give me hope, but I can just tell she's beyond redemption. I still cling to false hope I can change her back to the way she used to be. I want to back to being a child and having no worries.

I miss Majora


	8. Entry 7

2 day 3 moon 527 year  
Aged 27 years

I've noticed something disturbing the past few moons. Mari and Majora have been hanging around together. Has Majora forgotten what Mari, Taron and Thoron did to her? I can't understand it. The one that caused her the greated pain in her life and spending time with her... It baffles the mind.

Majora rarely calls on me to 'play' with her any longer. In many ways, I'm glad because it almost always showed her twisted ways. But at the same time, it saddens me. I was still able to see my Majora at times.

She still looks at me with those longing eyes from time to time. Though we know it impossible, we both still long to return to the carefree times.

I have become almost completely alienated. Uncle Ikur still teaches me, but I learn the techniques so quickly that there isn't much more I can learn. In twenty-five years, I have learned nearly four hundred years worth of his fighting knowledge.

Aunt Saranova, however, has taken me under her wing. I'm not very proficient in magic, but Aunt Saranova has decided to teach me. I know basics thanks to Aunt Din, but she stopped teaching me after that day. She blamed it all on me and I agree. If I hadn't left, Majora wouldn't have been attacked. Or if I had taken her with me. What I wouldn't give to relive that day.

I wish this had all just been a dream


	9. Entry 8

24 day 8 moon 532 year  
Aged 32 years

These past five years have brought many changes. Majora, Mari, Taron and Thoron have joined forces. Majora is the leader of the group. To the untrained eye, Mari or Thoron would be leader. Majora still appears as a child for some reason. She shifts between adult and child forms. Why, I cannot say, but she mostly stays in child form. To achieve this, she uses a dark blue ocarina and a magical melody. Where she learned it, I don't know.

Majora controls the others, promising things and she gives the things to them. This pleases her three minions and they continue to 'play' with her.

Majora's 'games' are twisted. She has Thoron start famines and plagues. She has Mari send people to kill others. She has Taron sow the seeds of deceit and doubt into the hearts of the people. These three things combined often start wars.

It sickens me to know that my Majora has caused innumerable deaths of Hylians. I know she is no longer the Majora of my childhood, but I am still able to see her for who she truly is. Somewhere beneath that mask of scars and bitterness is my Majora. Even now, I can see glimpses of her. She is never without a bracelet made of flowers. She still talks and acts like a child. She is still very innocent underneath that twisted mask of scars.

Rarely does Majora even look at me. When she does, I feel the old bond stir as well as deeper emotions. Despite her evil deeds, I know my Majora is still there.


	10. Entry 9

2 day 4 moon 540 year  
Aged 40 years

These constant wars are wearing all of us down. Majora and her three minions are always fighting and overpowering our forces. How they keep beating us, I don't know. It's wearying to see my Majora causing so much death and destruction.

Oh, my precious Majora, why do you cooperate with those that caused you to become like this? I can't understand it. I used to know you so well, but now I don't know you at all. You've become so twisted and evil though I know there is still a bit of you left. My Majora, I know you're in there. You're preserved in the flowers and crystal necklace you wear.

Why do you still wear that necklace? I was the one that gave it to you. You don't so much as spare me a glance anymore but once in a blue moon. You seem enamored with my despicable brother. He's the one that took away your beautiful face. No matter what, though, you will be beautiful to me.

I wish I could get you back again. Why do I sit back in the shadows and do nothing? I know it's futile to talk to you. You care nothing for me anymore. I know I hate you're twisted ways, but I'd still watch you 'play' if you asked me to.

It hurts me to see you in so much pain. I don't know you anymore, but I know you're in pain. When I see you, I can see it in your eyes. You hate those three so much, yet you still play with them. Why?


	11. Entry 10

12 day 3 moon 542 year  
Aged 42 years

These never-ending wars, famines and plagues are wearing even Mother and my aunts down. Din, Farore and Mother are all fighting with each other. Saranova and Elai, my sister, are trying to resolve things, but it isn't working. Not even Mother, the goddess of wisdom, is refusing to reason. It seems maternal instincts are stronger than wisdom.

Mother and Farore are demanding Din get Majora under control. Din is saying it's just a phase. Children go through phases. We know this is not true. Majora's been twisted ever since that day. She turned almost every type of creature in Hyrule into some sort of nightmare monster. Din knows it. I know it. We all do. Why does she refuse the truth? I suppose parents want to think the best of their children, but it's futile in this situation. There is almost no good left in Majora. There's no hope to rescue her.

My Majora, please, keep the crystal. It's the only link to the past we have.


	12. Entry 11

10 day 4 moon 542 year  
Aged 42 years

The arguments are getting worse. Farore is forever switching from supporting mother to Din. She seems only to support the side that seems more likely to win. It's heart breaking to see those three that used to be so close being torn apart.

Din is telling Mother to get Thoron under control. I can understand that as he is the one causing the famines and plagues, but the reason he is, is Majora. She's the one telling him to do these things. Mother is saying this, but Din refuses to see it. She knows it. We all do, but she doesn't want to admit she's wrong.

I sit in on these meetings often, but I never speak. They all look to me for guidance as to what to do, but I have no answers. I know Majora no longer as I used to. I have no answers, so I can answer no questions. They pressure me to speak to her, but I refuse. I know it's futile. She listens to nobody.

I've observed the way she interacts with her three minions. They try to suggest things, but Majora is able to eventually change their mind no matter how strong their desire is. She's so twisted, it's impossible to describe. But I do know my Majora is still in there.

I fear what these arguments will do...


	13. Entry 12

13 day 5 moon 550 year  
Aged 50 years

Things are finally peaceful, at least for a short time. It seems Majora has grown bored of her old games. She has not done anything for this past half moon. It's a good feeling to not have to attend war councils and discuss having to try to kill Majora.

But the Hylians are afraid. They fear this momentary peace will only bring a wars war than before. None know it, but I share their fears. I know Majora's patterns. She has long periods of blood wars, then two or three moons of peace. During these moons, she comes up with new ideas to slaughter the Hylians.

She's nearly destroyed an entire generation of Hylians. The women are pregnant for just over nine moons, longer than a year! And they grow so slowly. It takes twenty years just for them to get to their peak physical condition. She has nearly wiped out this newest generation. It twists my stomach to see her having caused this.

I know I should try to speak to her, but I just can't. I know she won't listen. It'll break me when she turns away.


	14. Entry 13

24 day 2 moon 560 year  
Aged 60 years

What's happened? Majora has given us a decade of peace. She only ever lets the peace last about three moons. I'm not complaining; I'm glad for the peace as all are the rest of us. I'm just wondering why Majora has changed so radically. She is an enigma, I suppose. I try to understand her, but it just seems impossible. I used to know her so well, but those times just seem like a dream now.

I can sometimes feel a stirring of that old bond, but it slips through my fingers faster than water. Nothing can ever be the way it used to. I miss and long for my childhood. I miss my training sessions with Ikur. I even miss when Majora used to make me dress up in her clothes and have tea parties. It was so embarrassing then, but now I would do anything to have it happen again.

Those days are beyond my reach.


	15. Entry 14

20 day 3 moon 600 year  
Aged 100 years

It's been over fifty years since there has been any activity from Majora. I'm not complaining; it just baffles me. She changed her tactics so radically. There have been a few minor famines, but nothing has lasted more than a few moons.

Two generations have passed and the third is half way done growing since the last major war. There are a few that are able to remember it. The younger generations don't know the hardships the oldest have. They are naïve, but still trained in combat. I'm glad these ways still seem to live on.

But I'm sure it's because the oldest two generations know Majora's threat has not disappeared. The youngest two are far more naïve. The third thinks that she may strike again, but it is unlikely. The youngest are still children... The age Majora was when it happened. They are still growing and the adults do not want to burden them with their problems, but it is imperative they learn new skills to survive


	16. Entry 15

8 day 2 moon 700 year  
Aged 200 years

A hundred fifty years since Majora's last strike. Seven and a half generations. They have become soft. None remain who know Majora's horrors. There remain stories and legends, but that is all they are.

As I'm writing this, I recognize the beginnings of war. Neighbors are beginning to fight with each other. It's not unusual, but the magnitude this is, it will no doubt escalate into war soon.

Majora has returned.


	17. Entry 16

20 day 8 moon 700 year  
Aged 200 years

The full war has hit. Mother, Din and Farore are meeting to discuss what should happen. They know the mistakes they made in the past and will try to avoid them. I hope more arguing will not ensue. They were at each other's throats, those three. Saranova and Elai tried their best to keep the peace, but it was always futile. Those three combine creates an unstoppable force. They can easily overpower anyone. But the are so different in their ideals during war, they cannot work together well.

I'm glad that things are progressing quietly right now. I fear that if there is another major argument like last time, the three will break ranks. That will not be good for Hyrule if they do. They must maintain peace with each other in order to create peace for Hyrule.

Majora seems to know when they fight and when it gets worse. She now resides in the Underworld with her three minions. What used to be their place of punishment is now their home and playground.

I've forgotten the last time I even saw Majora. I wonder what she looks like now. It's been so many years since I last saw her. I hope I'm able to see her again if even just once. I miss her so much. It breaks my heart whenever a Hylian kills another. I know it is her doing. Those people are innocent; they have done nothing to deserve this...just like Majora did nothing to deserve that.


End file.
